La carta
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Hermione esta escribiendo una  carta, y Ron quiere saber de qué se trata. Los juegos de detective que lo llevan a la respuesta también le demuestran lo mucho que sabe y siente por Hermione. Mal summary, buen One-Shot


Antes que nada, debo explicar que los personajes (Exceptuando a los secundarios, como Desisloquesea, Nikolay, Jamie y Boris) y escenarios son propiedad de la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling**. La historia en general es fruto de mi 'mente demente'

Ojalá lo disfruten y DEMANDO REVIEWS ! :)

* * *

><p>-¿Qué escribes, Hermione?-<p>

Pero ella no me respondió.

Estábamos ambos en la Sala Común. Era sábado a la tarde, un día soleado, pero un poco frío, perfecto para jugar Quidditch. Harry y Ginny habían salido a caminar por allí, sí, a 'caminar'. Yo podría haber salido también, pero no. Preferí quedarme con Hermione, porque, ¿A quién no le gusta pasar una tarde perfecta encerrado con tu mejor amiga mientras ella escribe y te ignora?

Aunque no la culpo, tenía derecho a estar enojada. Hacía pocos días que había salido de la enfermería, luego de lo del veneno…Y terminé con Lavender. Sé que ella está feliz de que hayamos terminado, pero aún está enfadada. Y no sé porqué. Sé que ella y Lavender no se llevan bien, y el hecho de que ya no esté cerca me alivia a mi también. Aunque no lo parezca, a mi no me hacía feliz pasar cada segundo de mi vida succionando su boca.

En fin, Hermione escribía. Lo hacía rápido, como siempre, pero prolijo. Como si quisiera impresionar a alguien. No a mí, claro, ella nunca intenta impresionarme. ¿Por qué lo haría? En ese momento, yo no existía en esa habitación. Al menos, ella no se percataba de mi existencia.

Y rasgaba la pluma contra el pergamino, con delicadeza y rapidez. Era un pergamino largo; hacía bastante tiempo que lo venía escribiendo. Horas, quizás. Y lo disfrutaba. Era como…si ella quisiera escribir todo eso y más. A mí nunca me pasa eso. Con solo pensar en plumas, me duele la mano. Pero a ella no. ¡No sé como lo hace! Escribe, y escribe, y escribe como si no hubiera mañana. Y le gusta. Sí, yo se que le gusta. No sonríe mientras escribe, pero sus ojos muestran desafíos, retos y un poco de incertidumbre. Y a ella eso le gusta.

Aunque, tanto hablar del pergamino, me he dado cuenta de que no sé QUE escribe. No creo que sea una redacción: nunca la habría dejado para el sábado. No es un trabajo incompleto, porque lo comenzó hoy. Tampoco es una carta a sus padres, porque ya ha enviado una y aún no le han respondido. Tampoco son planes personales, porque ella no los escribiría delante de mí, porque yo siempre ojeo. No para molestarla, como ella piensa, si no porque me da curiosidad. Y ella oculta ese tipo de pergaminos, en su cuarto. Lo sé porque le he preguntado, para algún día poder leerlos. Pero nunca pude, porque esa maldita escalera no me deja subir; se convierte en una superficie lisa y resbalosa, y me hace caer.

No, algo personal no era, porque sabe que la espiaría, y a ella no le guste que espíe. ¿Qué podía ser?

-¿Qué escribes, Hermione?- volví a preguntar.

-¿Acaso te importa, Ron?- me respondió con desgano, sin siquiera mirarme.

A ella le molestó esa pregunta, y no quiero molestarla, pero quiero que me responda. Quiero saber. Porque no es justo que ella se lo pase escribiendo de lo lindo y yo me quede aquí sentado en la butaca, fingiendo que no existo.

-Sí, si me importa- le respondí, intentando sonar amable, aunque no lo conseguí –Por eso te pregunto-

Suspiró. Siempre suspira cuando la hago enfadar. Es como si estuviera cansada, pero a mí no me importa. Yo quiero saber.

Ella deja la pluma en el tintero y, lentamente, se incorpora. Supongo que una alfombra no es el sitio más cómodo para escribir, pero a ella le gusta. Siempre se acuesta a escribir junto a la chimenea, sobre la felpuda alfombra roja con dorado.

Se sienta, dejando el largo pergamino a un lado, y me mira a mí. Se queda en silencio y suspira, como si yo ya supiera que es, como si quisiera transmitirme la respuesta mediante el pensamiento, como si fuera obvio. Pero yo no sé, y ella se da cuenta. Y vuelve a suspirar, y cansada, responde:

-Es una carta-

-¿Una carta? ¿Para quién?-

-Pues para alguien, es obvio-

Y vuelve a su posición original y sigue escribiendo. Como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente. Como si yo tuviera la inteligencia para deducir mediante a esas 5 palabras de quién se trata. Pero yo no puedo, y ella lo sabe. Es más, ella si sabe hacerlo. Tiene que ver con el instituto, intuición o internación femenina, o algo así. Ginny me lo había explicado. Porque ella tiene un razonamiento diferente, especial. Alguien le dice 'Hola' y ya sabe que es terco, tacaño, alegre o valiente. Y nunca se equivoca.

Pero yo no soy ella, así que no puedo hacer nada con esas palabras. No me sirven, no son lo que yo quiero saber. Y lo hace para fastidiarme. Sí, puedo ver esa risita en su cara. Es un truco, una trampa. Para que siga preguntando, pero ella no me dará la respuesta correcta, porque no quiere que yo sepa.

Y no quiero seguir molestándola, pero la curiosidad me invade. Y no puedo pararla.

-¿Así que no piensas decirme?- le digo, haciéndome el ofendido. Pero, otra vez, ella finge que no existo y me ignora –Bien, no me digas. De todos modos, yo no quiero saber-

Y miento, porque yo SI quiero saber. Y ella cree que yo no quiero. Piensa que a mí no me interesan sus cosas. Ni sus conversaciones, ni sus cartas, o los códigos que usa, o sus pensamientos, deseos, ideales, sueños y metas. Porque yo miento para que me los diga, pero ella nunca me cuenta nada. Porque piensa que a mí no me importa, que solo pregunto por preguntar, pero a mí me encantaría saberlo todo. Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían saber, cientos, miles, tal vez millones, pero meto la pata y digo que no me interesa, y entonces nunca me dice nada. Y así una y otra vez.

Me cruzo de brazos, enfadado, y la ignoro. O al menos intento hacerlo. No es fácil cuando la incertidumbre te persigue.

Pasé 5 minutos, o tal vez menos, en esa posición defensiva. Pero nadie me atacaba. Porque, para ella, en ese momento yo no existía ni era su compañía, así que ¿Para qué provocarme?

Me di por vencido al poco tiempo. Pero ella no lo notó. Así que, sigilosamente, incliné mi cabeza en dirección a la carta. Concentraba mis ojos en ese pergamino, pero no lograba leer nada. La letra de Hermione era muy pequeña, más de lo usual, incluso.

Ella no se percató de que estaba mirando. Simplemente continuó con sus párrafos. Era una carta bastante larga, debo admitir. Más de las que me ha enviado a mí, al menos. Supongo que a mis cartas no les pone tanto entusiasmo. Pero yo sí. No con todas las cartas, pero con las de ella, sí. Son más largas que las de nadie más. Más que las que les envío a mamá y a papá cuando estoy aquí, en Hogwarts. O a Charlie, que sólo lo veo en Navidad. O a Harry durante el verano, o a Bill, o a Fred y George… Bueno, a Fred y a George no les escribo. Dudo que sepan leer.

Como decía, a ella le escribo muchas cosas. Cuando debo responderle, una luz me ilumina el cerebro, y eso no pasa casi nunca. Le cuento un millón de cosas. Todo lo que hice durante el verano, lo mucho que extraño a Hogwarts, a Harry y a ella. Sí, le digo que la extraño. Muchas veces. Pero intento camuflarlo, en cierto sentido.

Y yo quiero que ella me escriba como yo le escribo a ella, pero se limita. Me cuenta lo básico, sin ningún detalle, porque sabe que a mí no me gusta leer. Y, como dije antes, piensa que a mí no me interesa. Y se equivoca, porque yo leería todos los libros de Flourish & Blotts si estuvieran escritos por ella. Aunque hablaran sobre pociones y aritmancia, me los sabría de memoria. Porque a mí sí me interesa lo poco que me cuenta, lo que insinúa y pregunta en sus cartas. Y es tan poco que siempre quiero más. Porque yo quiero saber.

En fin, era una carta muy larga. Ella nunca escribe cartas tan largas. En la Madriguera y en Grimmauld Place, vi cómo le escribía a Harry, y las cartas de Harry no eran tan extensas.

Y las cartas de Harry son más cortas que las que yo recibo. No porque ella no quiera contarle cosas, si no porque Harry no quiere saber. Solo pregunta cómo esta, pregunta por mi familia y cambia de tema a todo lo que averiguó. Sobre Dumbledore, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, o cualquier cosa. Y comienza a enlistar y nunca pregunta nada a los demás. No quiero decir que lo que escribe no sea importante, pero él podría saber todo lo que yo quiero saber. Porque Hermione sí confía en él, y le cuenta todo, absolutamente todo. Pero a Harry no le importa, pero ella piensa que sí.

Porque 'Harry es su mejor amigo'. No es justo. Yo también podría ser un buen mejor amigo, pero ella no me da oportunidades. Ella lo prefiere a él. Porque él le presta atención, le habla, la cuida y la protege. Todo lo que yo 'no hago'. Claro que nunca lo hago, porque nunca me deja hacerlo. Porque Harry siempre está allí para hacerlo, y me deja en segundo plano. Sé que no lo hace con intención, porque él es mi mejor amigo y no quiere que me sienta solo. Lo hace porque Hermione solo tiene a una persona con quien hablar de estos temas: a Ginny. Y Ginny no esta las 24 horas del día para estar con ella. Y cuando Ginny no está, es el turno de Harry. Y cuando Harry no está, es mi turno.

Pero mi turno nunca llega, porque Harry siempre está allí. Y yo me quedo esperando, pero nunca llega mi turno. Porque yo soy sólo 'su amigo'. Y ella está feliz así, pero yo no. Yo quiero ser como Harry y Ginny. Según ella, yo soy tan importante como ellos, pero sé que no es verdad. Porque a mí me trata diferente. Es difícil de explicar. No sé cómo decirlo, pero yo me doy cuenta. No es igual.

Y yo quiero ser como Harry y Ginny, porque yo también quiero saber que se siente, y me lo merezco. Y sé que sería un buen mejor amigo, porque siempre estoy ahí, esperando, aunque sé que nunca llegará mi turno. Pero soy paciente y tengo esperanzas. Porque yo no quiero ser su 'amigo'. Quiero ser su 'mejor amigo'.

No, en realidad tampoco quiero serlo. Lo que en realidad quiero ser es… Pero no. Nunca pasará. Y no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Concéntrate en la carta. La carta. La carta. La carta.

Tanto tiempo pensando conmigo mismo, y no me he dado cuenta.

Hermione ya había terminado de escribir. Estaba sentada en la alfombra, junto al tintero seco, doblando delicadamente el pergamino, con una gran exactitud.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La luz que atravesaba las ventanas no era tan fuerte. Aún era de día, aunque no por mucho. Distinguí el atardecer a lo lejos, a través de los ventanales. Poco a poco, oscurecía en la Sala Común. El frío se hacía más intenso, pero las chispas de la chimenea nos brindaban luz y calor, por lo cual los cambios no se notaban.

Hermione tenía una carta perfectamente doblada en las manos. Su expresión había cambiado con el tiempo también. Su sonrisa había aparecido, llena de luz y vivacidad. Y sus ojos no estaban deseosos de reto y llenos de cansancio como antes, estaban relajados y alegres.

Deben pensar que yo estoy loco, pero sé darme cuenta. Yo sé, pero Harry y Ginny no saben.

Hermione se veía feliz y relajada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Estaba radiante, como nueva. Se había deshecho de algo que tuvo durante muchos años siguiéndola; yo lo sé. Yo puedo verlo. Ella piensa que no, pero yo puedo.

Rápidamente se paró y se dirigió a la escalera, que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, con la carta entre manos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

-A mi cuarto- respondió, parándose en seco y dirigiéndome una vivaz mirada- Debo cerrar mi carta, y mis sellos están arriba. En un momento vuelvo-

Y, dicho y hecho, desapareció entre las sombras de las escaleras.

¡Maldita carta! Tanto misterio por un trozo de papel… Y no sé que es peor: un misterio tan estúpido o el hecho de que a mí me entretenga.

De repente, dirigí una fugaz mirada hacia la mesita de roble, esa que está junto a la pizarra donde se pinchan notitas y se escriben anuncios importantes. Esa mesa, como de costumbre, estaba llena de papeles, copias y pergaminos. Diarios, libretas y lápices, para quien sea los utilice. Pero, si hay algo que nunca está ahí, son cartas. Y yo las estaba mirando, a las cartas, desde mi butaca.

Aunque Hermione no tardaría mucho en bajar, decidí echar un vistazo. Sigilosamente, atravesé a zancadas la alfombra roja y dorada, llegando a la pizarra, y comencé a revolver los recortes.

Y, efectivamente, había cartas. Muchas cartas. De un tal Boris, un familiar de Dean. De mamá y papá, las cuales eran de Ginny. Como esperaba, no había para Harry, pero si había unas cuantas más para Dean, unas pocas para Neville, de su abuela, una o dos para Seamus de una tal Jamie, y algunas para Coote, el bateador de Gryffindor.

Y allí, justo en el fondo, impecable y sin una mancha, había otra carta. Había una dirección, pero la letra era muy desprolija y apretada, así que no llegué a entender. Pero, lo que sí pude leer claramente que rezaba 'Hermione'.

Como deduje antes, esa carta no era de los padres de Hermione. He visto sus letras tantas veces que ya puedo decir que las reconozco.

En fin, tomé la carta y me dirigí a la butaca nuevamente. Me acomodé entre los cojines y, cuidadosamente, la abrí.

No era una carta larga, no muy larga, al menos. Y con la misma letra apretada y desprolija, pero más grande, lo cual hacía más fácil la lectura.

La carta decía:

_Hermione,_

_Realmente te agradezco por tu anterior carta. Si, los EXTASIS deben ser muy difíciles. En Durmstrang había algo parecido, pero seguro era más difícil que tuyos._

_ No quiero llenar la carta con esos detalle tontos. ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. _

_Si te preguntas por mí, he vuelto a Bulgaria. El viaje ha sido muy largo, y reconozco que dragones no son mi transporte favorito. Llegué hace unas semanas. Aunque sólo he estado afuera 2 años (ya sabes, con los partidos en Inglaterra), mucho ha cambiado. Hay nueva gente en mi pueblo y todos se mueren por saber más sobre mí. Son un poco raros, son extranjeros, si entiendes lo que digo. No están acostumbrados al clima de Bulgaria. Lo único que hacen es tiritar y quejarse, pero ya se les pasará._

_Me apena mucho que no puedas venir este verano. Realmente te esperaba, pero si dices que lo que tienes es más importante, me parece bien. Aunque me molesta que no quieras contarme de que se trata. Yo podría ser de gran ayuda._

_Pasará bastante tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos, así que quería decirte que la he pasado de maravillas en tu país. Los jugadores de Quidditch aquí tienen otras técnicas, pero ha sido todo un reto. Las ligas inglesas están llenas de adrenalina, y me gusta. En Bulgaria, son más concentrados en el juego y no en la diversión. Supongo que es por eso que nosotros marcamos más tantos._

_No quiero seguir aburriéndote con Quidditch, porque sé que no te agrada, así que cambiaré de tema._

_Quería contarte sobre…alguien. De vuelta en mi país, tuve la oportunidad de conocer más gente nueva. Pero no es de los extranjeros; no me agradan. Últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que supongo que deberías saberlo. Su nombre es Desislava ¿Hermoso, no?_

_Es una pariente lejana de mi tío Nikolay. Tiene sus mismos ojos color miel. Vino a visitarlo junto a su familia y, bueno, simplemente sucedió._

_Me parece que tú y ella se llevarán bastante bien._ _Tienen muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo: ella también es maga, y no le gusta mucho el Quidditch. Si, son cosas pequeñas, pero aún así creo que se llevarán bien._

_Tenía pensado llevarla a la boda de Fleur, pero creo que es muy pronto. ¡Oh, me olvidé! También estoy invitado a la boda. Supongo que nos veremos allí este verano. Ojalá a tu amigo pelirrojo no le moleste, ya sabes… Sospecho que tiene una manía conmigo._

_En fin, estábamos hablando de Desislava. Es maravillosa. Es muy divertida y es diestra en la magia, sobre todo con transformaciones. Tiene largo cabello negro y ojos color miel, como dije antes. Es alta, como mi tío Nikolay. Vive a pocos kilómetros de mi hogar, así que nos vemos casi todos los días. Le gustan las plumas de azúcar y tiene facilidad con ese juego de cartas explosivas que juegan ustedes (aunque yo siempre la dejo ganar). Ha venido a estudiar en Durmstrang, por eso está en esta zona de Bulgaria._

_Viene del límite entre Bulgaria y Rumania. Supongo que por eso su acento es tan raro. Pero es un acento lindo. Su familia me trata muy bien y me siento muy feliz por ello. Son un poco desconfiados, así que el hecho de que me quieran es importante, ¿No?_

_En fin, supongo que debería terminar. Espero con ansias este verano para verte otra vez, y quiero que sepas que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. Tenemos un lugar para ti aquí, si quieres. Así, conocerás a Desislava y se volverán grandes amigas. Sé que si, porque le he hablado sobre ti y me parece que le agradas. Verás lo hermosa que es en persona._

_Disfruta tu tiempo en Hogwarts y saluda a Harry por mí._

_Cariños desde Bulgaria,_

_Viktor._

Krum. ¿Cómo no pude haberlo pensado? Ese engreído no ha parado de enviarle cartas a Hermione desde el Campeonato de los Tres Magos.

Supongo que ha mejorado un poco en cuanto a hablar nuestro idioma, aunque pude detectar algunas fallas. Nadie es perfecto. Ni mucho menos él.

No sé que le vio Hermione. Es un engreído y sólo sabe hablar de sí mismo. Como Lockhart, pero más feo. No lo digo porque sí; Viktor no es ningún rompecorazones en cuanto a su aspecto.

Si, lo sé, no debo hablar así de él. A Hermione le molesta, pero ¿Qué quiere que diga? Me pone los pelos de punta.

Y siempre presume de que su país es mejor y que él es un buen jugador de Quidditch. Sí, tiene sus dotes, pero me gustaría verlo defendiendo los aros, a ver cómo le va a Sr. Perfecto.

Pude oír unos pasos golpeando suavemente los escalones. Entrando en pánico, tiré la carta sobre la mesilla de roble y volví a sentarme, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me quedé en silencio, absorto de mis propios pensamientos, justo como Hermione me había dejado.

La seguí con la mirada, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra otra vez, con una gran caja llena de sellos, de todos colores.

Mis cartas siempre estaban selladas de color azul. A ella le gusta el azul, y a mí también. ¿Acaso a Vicky le gusta el azul? No lo creo.

Y, sin darle importancia, Hermione agarró un sello cualquiera. Se percató que había elegido el azul por accidente, así que lo devolvió a la caja.

Porque el azul sólo lo usa conmigo. No con Harry, Ginny o sus padres. Conmigo.

Repitió la selección al azar y cogió uno verde.

Yo conocía ese verde. Ese sello verde lo usaba en las cartas de Harry.

Pero, aparentemente, no le importó y lo usó de todas maneras.

Hermione tiene un sello y un color para cada persona. Pero no para Krum. Porque Krum no es importante, no es especial. Krum no importa ¡Hasta hay un sello para Neville, pero no para Krum!

Porque Krum no importa. Aunque, a Krum, Hermione si importa. El verano del año pasado, antes de empezar quinto año, recuerdo que Hermione le escribía a Krum, en Grimmauld Place. Ella se había quedado dormida antes de poder terminar la carta. Así que entré en acción y leí la carta que Krum le había enviado, pero me pescó y se volvió loca: me comenzó a lanzar cosas y a gritarme, lo usual.

Esa carta era muy diferente a la que leí hace unos minutos. Obvio, ambas están escritas por Krum y destinadas a Hermione. Pero, en las anteriores, Krum era como yo: él quería saberlo todo.

Siempre preguntaba por ella, lo que piensa, lo que quiere. Le contaba lo que pensaba de ella y lo mucho que la quería y la extrañaba, que anhelaba poder volver a verla. Como en cada carta, Krum también hablaba de él mismo, (porque es un engreído y hablar de él mismo es una necesidad, como respirar oxígeno) pero muy poco. Lo más importante era Hermione, siempre.

Pero esta carta no era igual. Lo importante no era Hermione. Era Desisalsa, Desalsisa, o como sea. No, no, era Desislava. ¿Desislava? ¡Qué nombre tan raro y feo! Hermione es un nombre mucho más lindo que ese. Es decir, sólo comparando.

Porque Krum está enamorado de Desisloquesea. Y antes él estaba enamorado de Hermione. Bueno, no enamorado, pero si sentía una atracción por ella, él la quería mucho. Demasiado. Y es normal: Hermione es muy bonita e interesante. Pero ese no es el punto.

Ahora lo importante era Desi. ¿Su abreviatura será Desi, no? Y por eso Krum sólo hablaba de Desi y de él. Por separado y juntos. Como yo, ella y nosotros.

Así que Krum no le gusta más Hermione. Mejor. Krum no era bueno para ella. Ella se merece algo mejor, algo mucho mejor. No entiendo porqué se fijó en Krum: ella podría conseguir a cualquier chico. Y Krum no es el mejor para ella. Sí, es famoso y a veces, sólo a veces, es bueno, y piensa (o pensaba) en ella todo el tiempo, pero ella puede hacer que cualquiera se rinda a sus pies. Porque ella atrae. Sí, será una sabelotodo mandona, pero atrae.

Hasta Seamus y Dean dijeron que es linda. No completamente hermosa como una veela, pero si linda, muy bonita. Y eso me sacó de mis casillas. ¿Qué saben ellos sobre Hermione? Nada.

Yo tampoco soy un experto, pero si sé más que ellos. Lo aseguro.

Pero en ese momento estaba con Lavender, y no podía hablar sobre ninguna otra chica. Menos de Hermione, porque Lavender no la quiere y yo estaba enojado con ella.

¡Incluso a Neville le gustaba Hermione! Fue hace mucho tiempo, claro. En cuarto año. La invitó al baile de Navidad y le dijo que no. Incluso lo vi llorando, pobre. Me lo confesó apenas le preguntó. Dijo que ella era muy buena e inteligente, y otras cosas. Aunque preferiría mil veces que Hermione hubiera ido con Neville al baile, sé que él la pasó bien con Ginny. No porque le gustara Ginny, nunca le gustó, me lo juró por su vida. Y lo prefiero así.

Luego Neville se olvidó de Hermione y la vio sólo como una amiga: porque se fijó en alguien más. Alguien 'nuevo'. Nunca quiso decirme, pero yo sé quién. Y él está 'loco' por ella. Casi 'lunático', diría yo, si entienden lo que digo.

Hermione ya había sellado su carta y colocó las direcciones correspondientes. Se incorporó, metió la carta dentro de su mochila y preguntó:

-¿Me acompañas a la lechuzería, Ron? Tengo que enviar algo-

-Por supuesto- respondí, atónito, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

Con un poco de torpeza, me levanté y la acompañé hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se abrió y la dejé pasar a ella primero. Me lo agradeció y nos aventuramos en los pasillos del colegio.

Se le veía una sonrisa en el rostro, y una mirada risueña.

Supongo que uno está así de feliz cuando se saca a alguien como Krum de encima. Bueno, Krum no es tan malo. Supongo que lo aborrezco por su manía con Hermione, pero no es mala persona. Aunque aún debo actuar como si lo odiara, porque ella no sabe que leí la carta, no sabe que yo sé.

Y las personas no se quieren de un día para el otro. Bueno, Hermione y yo sí, con tantas peleas. Pero, aunque me enoje con ella y me de rabia lo que dice, siempre la quiero, aunque diga que no.

Siempre.

Y siempre pienso en ella, en las vacaciones, cuando nos separamos, cuando nos peleamos o cuando estamos bien. Porque así sé más sobre ella. Porque siempre dice algo con doble sentido y me ayuda a conocerla mejor.

En las noches, cuando no puedo dormir, pienso en ella. No porque me aburra y me dé ganas de dormir, sino porque pienso las cosas que dice y hace, las analizo para saber más sobre ella. Y gracias a esos jueguitos de detective, sé todo lo que sé sobre ella, porque nunca me cuenta nada.

Y así es más divertido, como un juego. Y me siento orgulloso porque todo lo averiguo por mí mismo, no por alguien más.

Y, gracias a esos pensamientos nocturnos, yo sé muchas cosas. Sé que su cabello es dorado cuando le da el sol, sé que cuando está nerviosa tamborilea sus dedos sobre cualquier cosa, sé que le gusta sentarse a leer bajo ese gran árbol de cerezas, el que está junto al invernadero 4, sé que, aunque no soporta el Quidditch, una vez intentó leer un libro sobre jugadas para poder hablar conmigo y con Harry sobre nuevas técnicas, sé que sus ojos son más oscuros en el borde que cerca de la pupila, sé que tiene una peca en la nariz que no se frunce junto al resto cuando está enojada, sé que le gustan las flores violetas que hay en el patio de mi casa, sé que usa todos los días el perfume que le regalé la Navidad pasada, sé que cuando estaba en la enfermería, fue la primera en venir a visitarme, sé que le gusta que la llame 'Mione.

Yo sé muchas más cosas, pero eso es sólo un ejemplo. Y ni Ginny ni Harry saben todas esas cosas.

-¿Qué linda tarde, no?- me preguntó.

¡Qué idiota! Me quedé tanto tiempo pensando que debe pensar que la estoy ignorando.

-Sí, sí, es una hermosa tarde- afirmé -¿Para quién es la carta, Hermione?

-¡Deja ya de preguntar eso, Ron! No pienso decírtelo-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué te enfadarás-

Ella también me conoce. Sabe que me enfadaría si 'Vicky' fuera el futuro dueño de esa carta. Pero esos enfados son cosa del pasado. Pero ella no lo sabe.

Ya habíamos llegado a la Lechuzería. Como buen caballero que soy, la ayudé a subir las escaleras, que ya están un poco viejas y son peligrosas.

Llegamos al piso más alto, donde las lechuzas ululaban sin remedio. Alimentamos unas cuantas y Hermione escogió una, muy grande y de plumas marrones.

Tenía pensado ofrecerle a Pig, pero es muy pequeño para volar hasta Bulgaria.

-¿Porqué eliges una lechuza tan grande?- le pregunté -¿No prefieres usar a Pig?-

-Muchas gracias, Ron- dijo, amarrando la carta a las patas de la lechuza –Pero necesito una lechuza grande y fuerte, porque debe volar muy lejos-

-¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Hacia dónde va?-

-Muy lejos- comentó, evadiendo mis preguntas.

Le dio unos cuantos bocadillos al ave y la dejó volar hacia el horizonte.

El sol ya se ponía y comenzó a oscurecer rotundamente.

-Será mejor que volvemos- sugerí –Se hace tarde-

Corrimos por los campos de Hogwarts hasta alcanzar el castillo, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la Sala Común, para que Filch y su gata no nos atraparan y comenzaran a sermonear.

Cuando cruzamos el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Harry y Ginny ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué hacían afuera ustedes dos?- preguntó Ginny, con malas intenciones.

-Fuimos a la lechuzería- respondió Hermione, sentándose en una butaca.

Si yo hubiera preguntado, me habría contestado algo como 'Que te importa, Ron'. Pero a Ginny no le responde así. A Ginny le cuenta. Y a Harry también.

Pero, algún día, a mi me contará. Yo también exagero las cosas. A mí también me cuenta cosas, pocas y a la fuerza, pero me cuenta. Confía, aunque solo un poquito.

-Ya es la hora de cenar- inquirió Harry- Deberíamos bajar, ¿No?-

Y, acto seguido, todos atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Todos menos yo.

No tenía hambre. Ese sentimiento de injusticia se había apoderado de mi mente y mi cuerpo. ¿Porqué a Harry y a Ginny, pero a mí no? Yo era igual de bueno, podía mantener una buena amistad, confianza y…

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione, asomándose desde el retrato.

-¡Hermione!- me sorprendí –No te preocupes por mí, en unos minutos bajo, es que…-

-No, no es eso- me interrumpió –Es que… tengo algo que contarte-

Un poco atemorizada, entró en la Sala Común y se sentó en la butaca. Para verla mejor, me senté a su lado.

-Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Ni a Harry ni a Ginny, tampoco -

-Lo prometo-

-Bien…No te enfades, por favor- suplicó –La carta…Era para Viktor-

-¿Para Vicky?- pregunte, 'enfadado'.

-Sí, pero no te enojes, por favor…-

-Espera- la interrumpí - ¿Porqué Harry y Ginny no pueden saberlo?-

-Porque piensan que a mí me gusta Viktor, y no es verdad. Les dije hace años que dejé de hablar con él, para que se tranquilicen. Cada vez que sale el tema, comienzan a decir que es un patán, que me merezco a alguien mejor, que hay mejores personas para mí a mi lado…Y les explico que no me gusta y que nunca me gustó, pero ellos no me entienden. Sé que a ti tampoco te agrada, pero eres más tolerante-

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes, cuando te pregunté?-

-Porque tenía miedo de que volvieran antes de su 'caminata' y me oyeran. En fin, sólo quería contárselo a alguien. ¿Tú me crees, verdad?-

-Sí, te creo-

-Genial. Además, Viktor tiene novia. ¡Deberías escuchar su nombre! Es muy raro… ¿Vienes a comer?-

-Adelántate. Ahora bajo-

Se levantó y se dirigía al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando…

-¡Hermione!- la llamé- ¿Entonces no te gusta Krum?-

- No, Ron- respondió, volteándose para mirarme – Es sólo un amigo -

-¿Entonces quién te gusta?- pregunté. No pude resistir…Quería saber.

-Pues alguien, Ron- dijo, atravesando el hueco del retrato –Es obvio-

Y así, comenzó otro juego de trampas, pero luego me ocuparía de eso.

Así que a Hermione no le gusta Krum. Y Harry y Ginny le dijeron que debe buscar más a su alrededor…Lo decían refiriéndose a mí. Yo lo sé. Porque ellos saben un poco de…el 'tema'. Nunca les conté, pero ellos saben.

Bueno, al parecer Hermione sí confía en mí. Más de lo que pensaba. Porque, aunque odio a Viktor, me contó algo que no le contó ni le contará a nadie: solo a mí. Ni a Harry ni a Ginny. Y ellos estaban allí para escucharla, pero ella me eligió a mí.

Supongo que el misterio del 'amor secreto de Hermione' lo resolvería antes de irme a dormir. Lo pensaría, lo descubriría y me dormiría. Y luego Harry me despertaría diciendo que le molestan mis ronquidos. Siempre lo hace, aunque es ridículo: yo no ronco.

En ese momento, bajé a cenar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Porque ella me contó.

Me eligió a mí para contarme.

Y ahora yo sé.

Me senté junto a ella y devoré todo lo que encontré: Tanto pensar en Hermione durante todo el día me había dado hambre


End file.
